


Of Derby, Dames, and Murder...

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, BAMF Molly, F/M, Fluff, Passion, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unilock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU work where Sherlock, Molly, Mary, and John go to Uni together. Sherlock is investigating a string of murders related to roller derby and recruits Molly to help him. He is pleasantly surprised by her quick adaptation of the sport and something shifts in him when he watches her play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hello luvs! I'm new to fanfiction and I decided to write something I know. I play roller derby and I love it. So, why can't Molly? ;)
> 
> No beta, so its all my mistakes. Please review, I'm a fan of constructive criticism.  
> Bold is a text message, italics are internal thoughts.  
> Similar to a Bones episode: Season 8, Episode 14, The Doll in the Derby
> 
> I do not own the characters, but the derby names are all mine, except Irene Adler's.

“Molly”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“What are you doing Saturday?”

“What?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You know I don't like to repeat myself Molly. I need your help on a case.”

“Oh. Well alright then. Is John helping too?” Molly was taken quite off guard with this. As much time as she spend Sherlock, he had never asked her for anything on the weekends besides studying and lab access. She was also slightly disappointed. She had quite the crush on him, but had yet to say anything due to her shy manner around him. But even that was wearing thin. Being lab partners in Chemistry had brought about an odd comradely that was comfortable for both of them. Molly’s stuttering and fidgeting had disappeared all together, while Sherlock seemed gentler with her. They even shared the occasional morbid joke, which brought out a deep rumbling chuckle from Sherlock that made her heart skip a beat.

“Not at this time. I need a woman and you’re the only one I regularly converse with so I’m asking for your help. By the way, how well do you know how to roller skate?"

Saturday

At 5 pm sharp, there was a knock on Molly’s door.

“Is that your date, Molly?!” Meena came sprinting out of her room to see who was at the door. Molly adored Meena's excitement for the little things, but she had already explained that it wasn’t a date, which Meena promptly ignored.

“Meena, you know it's only Sherlock. I explained this to you yesterday, again. Please don't make me repeat myself.”

Meena frowned. “Oh God. You even sound like him. Maybe this date isn’t such a good idea.”

Molly rolled her eyes at her over enthusiastic roommate and swung open the door to find a very excited and amused Sherlock.

“Ready Molly? Good. Let’s go. No need to be nervous. It's only a case, not a date.” At that he smirked at Meena who scoffed at him before going back into her room.

“Whatever you say Sherlock. Take care of my Molly, or else.”

Sherlock grumbled under his breathe, but Molly didn’t catch it. Sherlock’s eyes snapped up realizing he hadn’t moved, grabbed Molly’s arm and pulled her out the door. “Let’s get some food first. I’m not sure you want to go with an empty stomach. Don’t worry it's not a dead body. Unfortunately.” Molly chuckled at that, appreciating his enthusiasm for the dead and walked a bit faster to catch up with him. They grabbed something light at the cafe around the corner, along with their usual coffee order.

“Sherlock, I think the barista has a crush on you.”

“My aren't you observant today Molly. I’ve known that for months. What took you so long?”

Molly laughed, “I’ve known as well, I just didn't say anything, but today she took a bold step. Look at your cup.”

Sherlock glanced at it and did a double take. He stopped and let out a full bodied laugh. Molly’s eyes widened and she swore her heart stopped. She had never heard him make that sound before and it made her fall a little in love with him. She wanted to be the one to make him laugh like that, so the next moment caught her off guard. “My dear Molly, it's been so long since I’ve laughed like that. Thank you.” he said as he gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.

“Me? I thought you were laughing because the girl gave you her number and you didn’t notice.”

“She did give me her number, but if you had looked closer, you would see that it isn’t what you think. She's proposing a sordid get together...with both of us."

"Oh my.” Molly had done her share of experimentation at Uni, but not enough to conquer the blush that graced her neck and cheeks at that moment. Her eyes widened as she looked at Sherlock, who in turn chuckled at her.

“Better get used to it Molly. It may get worse as this investigation continues.”

“Get used to what?”

“Getting hit on of course. Do keep up Molly.”

Molly grabbed Sherlock’s arm and spun him to face her. “Sherlock, what are you getting me into?” He looked down at where she was gripping his arm, not with disgust, but with approval and mild surprise. She was not sure how to take that.

“Don't worry Molly, we are just observing today. I'll explain things while we watch so that you will understand the case and what I see. You have a surprisingly strong grip. That might be useful. Did you bring your skates?” Molly held up her skates with the laces tied up and slung them over her shoulder.

Sherlock studied them. “They are a bit beat up. I may need to supply you with a new pair if I don't want you injured. That would put quite a damper on the investigation.”

Molly huffed and frowned. Her mom bought her skates before she went to Uni to remind her of the Sundays they used to spend at the skate rink and park. She had two sets of wheels and knew how to change them when needed. They may not be the best, but they hold a lot of sentimental value to her. Sherlock huffed. “Sentiment. Bloody useless it is.”

“If I knew you were just going to make fun of them, I would have left them in my room.”

“No. I need them for comparison purposes. I’m...glad you brought them.” Sherlock’s hesitated words brought an odd look to Molly’s face.

“Glad? Really?” She pinched him on his side.

“Ouch! Margaret Grace Hooper! What was that for?”

“Just making sure.” Molly giggled. Sherlock only used her full name when he was miffed at her, like when she had gotten distracted in chemistry and set her sleeve on fire. Another story for another time.

Apparently she pinched him harder than she thought because he was still rubbing his side when they arrived at the venue. “Do hurry up Molly. The game starts in 30 minutes and we need to make sure we have the optimal view of everyone in the warehouse.”

She hurried to catch up with his long legged strides just as he handed over two tickets to the girls sitting at a plastic table labeled ‘Skater Check-in and Purchased Tickets.’ They were given hand stamps and ushered thru the door. Molly was greeted with the sight of something she had never seen before, but was really hoping she would. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Why didn't you tell me you liked roller derby?”

“Are you angry at me, Molly?” But as he turned, he saw the sparkle in her eyes and he realized there apparently was another time she would use his full name, when she was genuinely surprised and excited that they shared a common interest outside of their suggested majors. His lip quirked up, but he quickly put his neutral face on to start explaining why they were here.

"There has been a series of murders connected with roller derby and I need you to go undercover as a player. I brought you here to observe and see if you are willing. You have skating experience and are surprisingly strong. I think you will move quickly through the ranks and that will be quite efficient for our purpose.” Sherlock turned to look at Molly and he saw something extraordinary, she was so excited she was practically glowing. He blinked once, twice, shook his head and refocused.

“Yes! Of course I want to play! I mean, I want to go undercover. Help with the investigation. That sort of thing.” She turned to him with hesitation and slight embarrassment in her eyes. “What about my skates and the equipment and of course the outfits? I don't think I have anything quite like that.”

“The outfits?” Molly chuckled and took his chin, turning it towards the rink where the teams were now warming up, getting ready for the game. His jaw dropped. He blinked once and turned back towards her. Molly giggled at his reaction .

“Guess the great Sherlock Holmes missed something, eh?” He cleared his throat and wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing his lab partner in something that...revealing. “It's ok Sherlock, I don't mind.” Molly said, as if reading his mind. She smiled mischievously and winked, “Actually I think this may be fun. Come on, let's get some good seats. The game is going to start soon.”

“Bout.”

“What?”

“They usually call it a bout, not a game.”

“I see you've done your research, Sherlock. I wish you had told me earlier, I would have also looked it up.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would agree to the case, but I underestimated your enthusiasm. My deductions were limited by our time in the lab. I will not make that mistake again.” While Molly stared at Sherlock wide eyed, a shrill whistle broke through her shock as the game started and she turned back to the rink. As Sherlock's eyes darted through the crowd again, he briefly glanced at Molly taking in her flushed cheeks and cheers when she got excited. _Yes, this will work out nicely._


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the players...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter. I need to introduce some characters.

Sherlock was talking to Molly in a low voice explaining the rules and the different positions involved with derby as the game continued and his eyes surveyed the crowd. Molly had a bit of knowledge about derby and followed along well. Sherlock took her wrist at some point, her pulse jetting up and her breath hitching when ever something exciting happened. Suddenly, her hand turned in his and grasped Sherlock’s in a tight grip. “This is so exciting! When do I get to start?”

 **  
** Sherlock glanced down as their clasped hands. “There are a few details we need to go over before we can start the undercover operation, but I was planning on introducing you after the game. Some of the Uni girls play.”

Molly’s eyes narrowed, playfully, “Sherlock Holmes, are you saying that you’ve been to a game before? Is this something Greg has brought you to on one of his off nights?”

“Greg?”

“Lestrade.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Ah. Actually Molly, it's John's new interest that plays; Mary Morstan, better known as Murder, May I.” At that, he pointed Mary out on the track. Molly gasped and went back to watching the game.

As his eyes scanned the pack on the track, he froze. _Oh no. Not her. This may be more difficult than I thought._ Taking on Mary one-on-one was none other than The Woman, at least that's what her derby name was. Her given name was Irene Adler and she had proved to be quite a bit of trouble in the past. He wasn’t surprised that she was playing derby, she was sort of a thrill seeker after all, but he hadn’t expected to see her again since she left Uni last year.

 **  
** Sherlock's eyes sifted through the crowd and teams multiple times, cataloging and deducing as many as he could in the hour and a half of the bout. When the final whistle blew for the end of the game, he practically dragged Molly over to the track. There were the customary congratulations and pictures taken, but Sherlock was getting impatient and pacing.

 **  
** “Sherlock, calm down. Sit over there and sort through all the information you processed today. You can see the whole crowd from that position just in case you need another look. I will talk to Mary. I’m assuming she knows what is going on?”

 **  
** “Yes. Brilliant Molly.” He kissed her on the top of her head and wandered off to the seat, steepled his hands under his chin and closed his eyes.

“Oi Molly! What's with Sherlock?”

“Mary!” They embraced briefly. “Don't worry about him. He’s sorting right now. He’ll be along eventually. Tell me more about roller derby. What do I need to start?”

 **  
** Molly and Mary were deep in conversation when Sherlock finally came out of his trance like state and bounded over to them. Mary had geared down and packed everything up to leave while they were chatting. She was gesturing toward the track, making circles with her hands, pushing them flat as in a stop motion and spinning them around again.

 **  
** "That sounds a bit complicated Mary. Not sure I can pull that move, especially right now. I haven't even started!"

 **  
** Mary chuckled and handed Molly a scrap of paper with an email address. "We have beginners practice tomorrow. Email training and let them know you want to come by, but I have a feeling you'll be practicing with me soon. Let me introduce you to my coach."

 **  
** The introductions went well and the coach was impressed by Molly's enthusiasm and knowledge. She was invited to watch advance practice Monday as long as the beginner level trainer gave the ok.

 **  
** "I will be attending as well," Sherlock stated.

The coach gave him a funny look. "I hope you're not going to try and skate. This league is women only, though I can put in a good word with the men's league." He scoffed at that.

"I'd like him to attend. With me." An idea popped into Molly's head and she wound her arm through Sherlock's. "After all, I can't skate without my most supportive fan, now can I darling?" Molly gave him a sweet grin and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 **  
** He turned and raised his eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't hear of it, love." Molly blinked. Mary snorted and was trying to cover it with a cough.

"Yes, well, that should be fine. Just let the trainers know. See you Monday, Mary, Molly, Sherlock." With that the coach stalked off mumbling something about bloody teenagers and hormones. As she left the building, Mary finally let her laughter out.

 **  
** "Molly..." Sherlock turned on her and she pulled her arm out from his.

 **  
** "Sorry! I thought it would help get you into practice without suspicion." She put her hands up defensively.

He smirked. "I was going to say that was quick thinking. It wasn't an angle I thought would work, but we now have actual work to do." Sherlock began walking away expecting Molly to follow and shouted over his shoulder "Mary, I've already texted John. He should be at your room when you get back. Come along Molly."

Molly rolled her eyes and hugged Mary before running after Sherlock. "I'll text you later."

"Details Molly!"


	3. Old Friend of Unknown Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has more to fear, Sherlock or Irene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but one that needs telling.  
> I prefer my Molly Hooper with a bit of backbone.

"Hello Sherlock." A sultry voice reached their ears as a curvaceous body stepped out of the shadows. **  
**

Molly ran into Sherlock as he came to a halt at the sound of the voice. He reached behind him to steady her, but kept her at his back preventing her from coming around. **  
**

"What do you want?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Irene asked as she took a few slow steps towards them. Sherlock tightened his grip on Molly, but he couldn't prevent her from peeking around him at the approaching threat. She let out a small growl under her breath at the source of the sultry voice and it’s intonations. She used his surprise at her slight sound to escape his grip and stand next to him.

"Leave." Molly said, sounding sturdier than she felt.

Irene stopped walking. Her low chuckled echoed in the space between them. "I think you're the one who needs to leave little girl. The adults have things to...discuss" she finished with a wink at Sherlock.

He put a protective hand on the small of Molly's back as she let out a long deep breath. "Leave. Now. I have warned you twice. Last chance." She spoke in a very low voice, her anger straining right below her words.

Sherlock gave her a sharp look trying to tell her to stop talking, but it was mixed with shock and admiration. He knew what Irene was capable of, however he had never seen this side of Molly before. He was torn between fear for her and fear of her. He could feel Molly shaking under his hand, but didn't know if it was from nerves or anger, maybe a little bit of both. His heart thumped hard in his chest.

"Why don't we ask Sherlock." Irene said as she crossed her arms under her ample breasts and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"We are leaving," Sherlock responded automatically. Irene smirked, but before she could move Molly looped her arm through Sherlock's and turned him away from her. **  
**

"Wonderful idea Sherlock. Let's finish off this night the right way. Don't wait up love!" Molly shouted over her shoulder, throwing a wink at Irene. She finished it with a peck on his cheek as she led a stunned Sherlock away as fast as she could without running.

As soon as they got close to her dorm, Sherlock pulled Molly into an alleyway and pushed her back up against the wall steadying her with his hands. Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her whole body was shaking. She started to slump to the ground in front of him and he looped his hands under her arms to steady her against the wall. **  
**

“Really, Molly, what were you thinking? You don’t know what that woman is capable of.”

“Honestly Sherlock, I wasn’t thinking. She was threatening you and then me and I just reacted. I’m sorry.” **  
**

“Don't be sorry Molly, just be careful. Think before you speak. You see, but do not observe. This may be something I need to teach you. Are you alright?” He held her at arm's length so he could look at her. She felt like one of his many specimens.

She chuckled. “Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit shaken up is all. Let’s head back. I’m tired and we have things to purchase before practice tomorrow. I would prefer you not spend your money on me, but I know that because this is for a case you will toss about and throw a fit until I agree, so on with it.”

“I’m glad you’ve begun to see it my way Molly, now…”

She cut him off. “I have one condition: you let me buy the clothes myself. You can’t come with me, I’ll bring Mary. Deal?”

“But…”

“That’s my condition for you buying the equipment without complaint. Deal?”

“Oh alright. Fine. I’ll walk you to your room. I have to think.”

Sherlock remained silent as he walked Molly back to her dorm. She knew he was reviewing everything collected today and left him to his own devices. As they reached her door, he finally spoke. “Yellow, Molly. Get something in yellow. I’ll get red.” He pecked her on the cheek and left a very confused woman staring after him.


	4. Let's start things with a Belstaff...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here begins Molly's dive into Roller Derby and Sherlock's follow into comfort. Seems Sherlock has underestimated Molly. Let's see where this goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to incorporate some Sherlockian phrases in here, something to keep true to form. I hope you like my story.

Sunday. Early.  **  
**

Molly woke up and couldn't move, but was comfortable and warm. She rotated her body as slowly as she could without waking up the unexpected, yet not unwelcome occupant of her bed. Her eyes finally came into focus and she was staring at the peaceful face of one Sherlock Holmes. He recently acquired a habit of picking the lock and crawling into bed with her when he had a very taxing case to solve and hadn't come to a conclusion overnight. This is the second time she had woken up tangled in Belstaff and bedsheet. She chuckled to herself as she stroked his cheek. This is not how she expected to wake up, but it seems to follow what she insinuated to The Woman last night. Too bad this was just an illusion of it and the actual act didn't happen.

 ****"What is so amusing?" Molly yelped slightly at the sudden deep baritone that filled her ears. She was staring at him when one eye popped open to look at her. "Well?"

 ****"I was thinking about last night when I told The Woman we were retiring for the night. Strikes me as funny that we woke up like this without the follow through."

 ****"Don't joke Molly."

 ****Molly sighed and rolled eyes. "Yes dear." Sherlock gave her a rather indignant look before pulling his coat over his head and snuggling down under her blankets. Molly shook her head at him and started to get out of bed when an arm shot out and wrapped around her middle. "What the..." **  
**

"Don't go yet. I'll be cold. I prefer to be warm while I get the little rest I need. Then you can get up and make coffee." She blushed as Sherlock nuzzled into her back, forgiving the small insult he just threw at her. Her nerves were on fire with his slightest touch. She didn't think she would go back to sleep with him there, but after a while his warmth and rhythmic heartbeat lulled her into unconsciousness. **  
**

A screech woke them both up abruptly and as they were both tangled in the blankets and tried to get up, they instead crashed to the floor. Sherlock let out a grunt when she landed on his chest. "Are you ok Sherlock?"

 ****"Yes. You?"

 "Yes.”

 “It seems your roommate has discovered the items I left in your fridge."

 "Sherlock! My kitchen is not a lab!"

 **  
** "Molly! Tell your boyfriend not to put his experiments in our fridge!" Meena yelled from the other room.

  "What an inane and juvenile title." They locked eyes and Molly blushed and Sherlock chuckled as they picked themselves up off the floor.

  "They are only a few mold samples Molly…”

 “From where?”

 “One is from the warehouse floor and I nicked a few from the skaters equipment.”

 “Oh God. Those are not going to be pleasant at all. You do remember how some of their things smelled? Wait, why are you delaying growth?”

 “Very good Molly. I knew you’d catch on. Now get ready.”

 **  
** “Sherlock, the stores aren't open for another few hours. I’m going back to sleep. Please take your samples with you when you leave.” And with that Molly awkwardly flopped down on to the bed rolling into the blankets and duvet like a wrap. Sherlock scowled at her and grabbed the corner of the blanket and yanked. Molly yelped as she went flying off the bed and landed on her arse on the floor. "Was that necessary?"

 **  
** "Yes. We have things to do and you weren’t getting up!" He pouted like a petulant child. Molly rolled her eyes and deliberately took her time getting up, stretching while she did it. Sherlock's pout deepened into a scowl mixed with something she couldn't quite explain.

 ****"Ok, I'll meet you outside in half hour. You need to wash up as well. You're still in yesterday's clothes."

 "Well alright Molly, if you insist. Let's make it 15 minutes." With that Sherlock began shedding his clothes; first his coat, then socks, he had started unbuttoning his shirt when Molly stilled his hands.

 ****"What are you doing?" She said with a bit of panic in her eyes.

 ****"I'm about to take a shower."

 **  
** "Here? But I'm about to...oh I see." Molly blushed red. "Sherlock, I meant at your own dorm, not with me."

 ****"It seems more efficient if we just take one together. Then we can be on our way quickly."

 **  
** "You really don't see a problem with this, do you?"

 **  
** "Honestly Molly, now is not the time for modesty. We need to leave quickly and I know you're not opposed to it." He said, raising his eyebrows at her questionly. She didn't think she could get any redder, but the blush spread to her shoulders and chest and she gained two shades.

 ****"Not the point, Sherlock. I will be taking one alone. You're wasting time arguing with me. Now, out!" With a small pout that even Molly didn't notice, Sherlock redressed and headed out to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

 **  
** 25 minutes later he was standing outside Molly's dorm. She opened the door to him ruffling his curls and shaking out some excess water. She bit her bottom lip, successfully holding in the small moan that threatened to escape. She had dreamt about running her hands through those curls, but was never bold enough to do it in the two times she woke up with him in her bed.

 ****“I have to be back after lunch because I’m meeting Mary at…”

 **  
** “One, yes I know. I spoke with John. We will be back by then.”

 **  
** "I want to grab coffee on the way to the warehouse. I’ve also brought bags, gloves, and dishes for samples. Hopefully you’ve remembered your magnifying glass and any solutions we will need to determine elemental composition.” Molly stopped when she realized Sherlock was no longer walking with her. She turned around and met his eyes, wide with surprise. “Missed something did you?” Molly asked with a smirk and raised an eyebrow at him. After what seemed like an eternity Sherlock blinked and shook his head.

 **  
** “Coffee?” He asked.

 **  
** Molly smiled. “I’d love some. Thank you.” She looped her arm through his leading him towards the coffee shop they visited yesterday. She idly wondered if the flirty barista was working today and was pleasantly surprised when she saw that she was. “Give me your phone.”

 ****“Why?” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed.

 ****  
Molly rolled her eyes and put out her hand. Sherlock placed it in her hands with a small bit a trepidation. He smirked when she pulled out a small pad from her coat pocket. _She is completely prepared for everything isn’t she? Quite an interesting development, and useful._ Right at that moment he received a text that brought him to a halt with its breathy, sensuous tone. He tried to snatch the phone away from her, but she turned and glared over her shoulder at him. _Rude._ **  
**

“Don't worry Sherlock, I don’t care what it says. I just want a number. However, you might have to change that notification. Quite racy, don't you think?” Molly tapped the screen a few more times getting what she wanted and writing it down on the notepad. She winked at him and tossed him his phone.

He checked the message.

**Let’s have dinner.**

He huffed in annoyance and shoved the phone back in his pocket.   _No need to go through that again. Once was enough, thank you._ He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a lip smacking sound. He turned to see Molly pulling back from the flirty barista as she pushed the piece of paper towards her with a wink. Molly grabbed the two coffees and headed off towards Sherlock. She handed him his coffee and put her finger under his jaw to shut it. She giggled.

“It’s rude to stare darling, now let’s go. We have things to do!” she mocked in her most Sherlockian tone and stormed out the door with a flourish. He scowled. _I don’t do that._


	5. Brother, mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Political intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before the holiday so I could work on a few more chapter. I hope you like it.

Sunday, late morning.

****After much shouting, soothing, and even a little apologizing, Molly walked out of the shop with a huge smile on her face and a derby starter package. Putting her bag in one hand she grabbed the sleeve of Sherlock’s coat with the other and yanked him down towards her. She gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you Sherlock. Now let's hurry back. I have to go out with Mary soon.”

Sherlock wasn’t really sure what to do with the kiss, but appreciated the fact that she was quick to move on to the next subject. He was eager to ignore it for now especially since they weren’t undercover lovers ( _silly phrase really_ ) at the moment. They arrived back at Molly’s room to deposit their purchases and warehouse samples when they were surprised by his brothers assistant, Anthea.

 ****“Anthea.”

 “Sherlock.”

 ****“Seems my brother demands my presence. I’ll come back before practice Molly.” Sherlock whirled around and was out the door before Molly could reply.

 ****“It's about the case isn’t it?”

 ****“Yup.” Anthea replied, popping the p, much to Molly amusement.

 **  
** “Anthea, you need a reprieve from the Holmes boys. You’re coming shopping with Mary and I. How would you like to learn roller derby? Or at least dress like it?”

Anthea stopped texting and locked eyes with Molly. A mischievous grin spread to her lips.

“Where do we start?”

 ****Molly and Anthea sent off a few quick texts as they waited for Mary to arrive. As soon as she did, the three women started towards the shops. Coincidentally, identical huffs of indignation escaped the Holmes men as they read the text messages they had just been sent.

 **  
** “It seems that your goldfish has stolen my assistant for the afternoon, brother mine.” Sherlock chuckled at Mycroft’s obvious discomfort of not having Anthea at his beck and call.

 **  
** “She is not my goldfish, girlfriend, or anything else for that matter. False assumptions rarely lead to proper conclusions.” Mycroft smirked. “So why did you kidnap me Mycroft? I’m in the middle of a case.”

 ****“I prefer the term rescue. I know Miss Hooper did not want you to accompany her. We need to discuss your case since it seems to have wandered into my jurisdiction.”

 **  
** “Ah yes, the princess. I have seen her, but have not approached her. I did not want to reveal her identity. I believe it may be important to the case.”

 ****“I agree.”

 ****“I’m sorry, you what?”

 **  
** Mycroft rolled his eyes at his little brother. “Since when do you apologize?”

 ****“Manners, brother dear. Try them some time. People might actually end up tolerating you.”

 ****“Ghastly proposition. Moving on. You need to covertly contact her. I assume you’ve already made arrangements with Miss Hooper to attend practice?”

 ****Sherlock smirked. “Oh yes. Technically, she made the arrangements. Slightly unorthodox, but effective.”

 **  
** “Just your type” Mycroft muttered under his breath. “I may have underestimated Miss Hooper.” He said a bit louder.

 **  
** “I wouldn’t have asked her to assist me if I didn’t think she could manage it, however it seems I have underestimated her as well. She continuously skirts my deductions and surprises me. Keep watch on her Mycroft. She disagreed with Miss Adler recently and I believe she has struck a nerve.” Mycroft raised his eyebrows at his brother's confession.

 ****  
“That is an intriguing development. I thought she had vacated the university. She isn’t going to interfere with the case is she, Sherlock?” **  
**

Sherlock chuckled remembering last night’s exchange. “I cannot assume that Miss Adler is involved, however I cannot deny it either. I will keep watch on her activities, but I believe she will be entirely focused on Molly. She does not like to be bested, especially at her own game.”

 ****“And what game is that brother mine?”

 “Multiple apparently: deception, seduction, blackmail, and roller derby as well. She usually gets what she wants and last night she didn’t because of our dear little Molly.”

 ****“Alright. Give this envelope to the princess when you talk to her. I need her to know she is protected as well. We’re done for now, but keep your mobile on. I’ll be in touch. Good day.”

 ****The door at Sherlock’s elbow opened to reveal a pair of shapely legs and a small bag. He stepped out and nodded at Anthea while she climbed into the back of the vehicle. It drove away as Sherlock turned and caught a glimpse of Molly and Mary returning to their dorms. His eyes widened as he read the side of one of the bags as he hurried to catch up to the two giggling girls.


	6. Knicker kicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep work and surprises.

“Molly!” The ladies turned at the sound of Sherlock's voice. “I’m not sure lingerie is suitable for practice.” Molly pulled the bag away from his prodding fingers while Mary tried to hide her giggles.

 **  
** "Sherlock! Get your hands out of my knickers!” Mary snorted and Sherlock smirked. “Well that didn’t come out right.” Molly hid her face in her hands as a blush crept up her cheeks.

 ****

“Alright you two, I’m heading back to my room to dress. I’ll see you at practice with John. Sherlock, keep your hands to yourself. I want Molly to be there on time.” Mary waved and ran off towards her room. Sherlock made a small noise of indignation and Molly chuckled.

 **  
** “Alright, come inside. I need you to transfer our samples to the lab before Meena finds them. I’d rather not be awakened by that bloody screeching again. I have a cooler in the corner near the refrigerator, just return it later. I need to get ready for practice. See you there?”

 **  
** “It would look odd if I did not arrive with you. I’m supposed to be your most supportive fan, remember?” Sherlock smirked at her and she laughed.

 **  
** “Well alright then. Deposit the samples in the lab while I change and then we’ll walk there together.” Molly waved him off lightly.

 **  
** Sherlock grumbled, gathering his things and headed for the lab. Molly was left behind surrounded by humming nerves, quite a few bags, and no idea where to start. She had received the go ahead to attend new recruits practice tonight and was a bit on edge. She had no idea what to expect and her stomach was rolling. Just then she received several text messages.

 **  
** **Breathe Molly. I’d rather you not pass out before practice. I may have deleted how to perform CPR. -SH**

  
**Show them what you’ve got Molls! -JW**

  **You’ll do great poppet. Ignore Sherlock. He’s being a twit. -MM**

**Normally I adore Murder, but usually the corpses are not insulting, or breathing for that matter. -SH**

**Are you sure you need him back in one piece? -MM**

  **I hope you are ready. I do not approve of the look Mary is giving me. -SH**

  **I approve. -JW**

 ****

Molly was laughing so hard she almost fell off her bed. It was then she realized she had yet to finish getting dressed. With a small yelp at the next text message she started flying around her room preparing for her inevitable visitor. _Gear bag packed. Workout attire chosen. Skates and wheels changed and cleaned. Now I’m only missing my most supportive fan._ She snorted lightly at that. _It figures he’s only interested when I’m helping solve a case._ Then a mischievous grin spread across her face and she chuckled darkly. _Let’s see how he likes derby Molly._ She spotted her new shirts with her name and number on them. She was not able to submit her derby name and number yet, but she already had them picked out. Molly and Mary had already checked to see they were taken and they were not, so she had a good chance of getting the one she wanted. At that moment there was a distinct knock on her door. Without even thinking, she grabbed her phone to check the text and answer the door.

  
**On my way. -SH**

 

Molly’s eyes widened and snapped up to the face in her doorway. She met an equally stunned blue-green pair and Sherlock swallowed audibly. Molly recovered first, barely, letting out a small shriek and bolted for her bedroom.

 **  
** “Bloody Hell Sherlock! I’m in my knickers!” His eyebrows raised higher with each profane and extensive swear until they disappeared into his hair. Sherlock came inside and slowly shut the door behind him. _So that’s what’s hiding underneath her frumpy pants and loud jumpers._ His brow furrowed. _I wonder why she wears such baggy clothes. She can be quite attractive when she tries. Wait, what?_ Sherlock shook his head to rid him of the treacherous thoughts of his investigative partner. No good would come of it if pursued any further. ‘Caring is not an advantage’ he was told once and he aimed to stay true to it.

 **  
** Molly changed as quickly as she could and gathered her things. She slipped on her long overcoat and opened her bedroom door. “Sherlock, are you ready? We need to leave.”

 **  
** “Molly…” He began when he saw her fully buttoned ankle length coat, but stopped and sighed at her glare. “Alright, let’s go.” They walked in amicable silence until they arrived at the warehouse. Sherlock glanced around and noticed the princess was not there. _I’ll deliver my burden tomorrow._

 ****

“I’m going to observe practice after I search the grounds. Good luck Molly.” He bent and placed a kiss on her cheek.

 ****

“Oi! Is that all she gets from her biggest fan?” Mary winked at Molly and she giggled.

 **  
** “That’s all HE gets Mary.” Sherlock scoffed at Molly. He grabbed her tight around the waist, spun and dipped her kissing her full on the lips. Her eyes widened and she barely had enough time to kiss him back before she was righted and released. His eyes met with Mary’s and he raised an eyebrow.

“Better?”

 **  
** “Much.” Both Molly and Mary replied. Sherlock turned on his heel and walked outside bellowing for John to follow. Molly was blushing furiously and John’s jaw was still hanging open as he followed the swirling Belstaff. 

 **  
** “Mary, did that just...?”

“Yes.”

“Did he...?”

“Yes.”

“Cheeky bugger.” Molly collapsed onto her bench with a shrug and began to gear up.

“Don't you want to take a minute Molls?”

“Trying not to think about it, Mary. Let’s just get on the track. And it’s Ellie.” She winked at Mary who chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

“Alright poppet, but you might want to take your jacket off first.” Molly looked surprised and glanced down. She let out a full belly laugh that made Mary smile.

“Sod off, Mary.” **  
**


	7. Blood Leaves A Bitter Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New evidence suggests foul play.

“Nothing! There is absolutely nothing!” Sherlock ran his hand through his hair and pulled at his curls. He let out a frustrated sigh.

“Found anything in your samples? What’s Molly have to say? She’s fantastic with lab samples.”

Sherlock smirked. “She is, isn’t she? But no, nothing except a distractingly extravagant amount of colors.” At that moment a feminine chuckle floated through the door followed by a full and warm laugh. Sherlock’s head snapped around to the sound. “Was that..?”

“Yes. Have you never heard Molly laugh before Sherlock?” John asked with a smile. Sherlock shook his head briefly.

“Most of our time is spent in the lab. She used to giggle once in awhile, but lately she has started to chuckle instead. Throatier, warmer, more Molly. What?” John’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hair.

“More Molly?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Yet, you’ve never heard her laugh like that before? Do you really know her as well as you think you do? And I don’t mean by deducing her.”

“I’m not an idiot John.”

“I beg to differ. You do know what you’ve done by kissing her, correct?”

“Trifling matter. Molly understands it's part of the case.” John just shook his head and lowered it into his hands.

“Promise me you won't stay at in her dorm tonight Sherlock? I know you’ve taken it to be your sanctuary when you have a difficult case, but for God sakes stay away tonight.”

“Really John, you’re overthinking this. If Molly is bothered by my presence, she will say so. She’s kicked me out on several occasions. Rather forcefully I might add.”

“She has? When? Why?”

“The details are not important, John. Molly is a strong woman, she can handle herself.” John laughed out loud at Sherlock’s comment.

“I see she has learned how to handle you as well. She is definitely stronger than I thought.” Sherlock's head snapped up towards John.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sherlock asked with a slight sneer.

“Just wait until you see her play derby; only then will it be obvious.” Just at that moment a shriek rang out from the warehouse. Sherlock and John ran inside to see one of the derby girls standing on the side of the track with a splash of blood on their shirt. Sherlock was at her side instantly and Molly slid up next to him with test tubes, q-tips, and a notebook.

“What happened…?” Sherlock gave her a questioning look.

“S-s-sara.”

“What happened Sara? I’m going to have Molly take samples while you talk. We need to test the blood.”

“Sherlock, sit her down in this seat. Sara, I may need your shirt for evidence. I will give you one of mine to wear, alright?”

“Y-yes, that’s alright Ellie. Thank you.” Molly handed the q-tips to Sherlock to gather a small sample to test. She needed to determine if the blood was human with the solution she had in her bag. She brought a shirt and shower cap to Sara to change into and took the bloody q-tip from Sherlock.

“Boys, turn around. Sara needs to change.” Molly said as she placed the q-tip in a test tube.

“But Molly…”

“Not buts Sherlock, turn around.” Sherlock let out a frustrated huff and spun around along with John.

“Now Sara, what happened? Is that your blood?”

“No. I was coming around the turn a little too fast and my skates started to slide out from under me. I adjusted quickly and ended up hitting into the pads on the wall. When I drew back I had blood on me.” Sherlock spun around quickly earning a shriek from Sara.

“Oi! Turn around!” Molly scolded from next to Sara, but he was focused on the pads and passed right by not noticing Sara in her sports bra and a shower cap. Molly rolled her eyes and continued testing her sample.

Molly swore under her breath when the blood sample changed colors.

“Sherlock, it’s human.”


	8. Victim 1 Enters The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first crime scene.  
> Sherlock realizes Molly is smarter and more distracting than he originally assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short, but necessary to build upon.

Sherlock continued to examine the mats and wall as John placed a call to Lestrade at New Scotland Yard.

“Greg will be here in 10 minutes. He’s warned me he’s bringing Anderson and his intern Sally to help cover the scene. They are hoping to get it done quickly so you lovely ladies can get back to practice tomorrow.” John put on a winning smile and was promptly nudged in the ribs by Mary.

“Who’s Greg? Molly, collect as many samples as you can. You know I don't trust Anderson. Simpering idiot.” Sherlock spun on his heel and came face to face with empty space. He looked down to where several people were still crouched around Sara.

“Mol...ly,” his last syllable dying out in a whisper. Sherlock blinked as Molly stood up and turned to face him. She smiled at his incredulous expression and a throaty chuckle escaped. She shook her head at Sherlock as a small smile crept slowly over his face and he turned to John. “See John, more Molly. I need to gather more information about this blood stain, though it is likely just a distraction.”

“Sherlock, the blood is human. How is it a distraction?” Molly wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

“Molly, give John some gloves so he can lift the corner of the mat. You’ll find what you are looking for underneath it and please cover up before Lestrade gets here. I find your outfit oddly distracting, so who knows what it will do to him. God forbid Anderson sees it, his little mind wouldn't be able to process such things.” Molly raised her eyebrows at Mary who, once again, had to cover up a slight snort.

“Well you did say for me to get something in yellow, Sherlock. Is it not what you expected?” John was trying to hide a laugh as he gathered the gloves from Molly.

“It’s quite less than I expected, Molly. Now cover up. I need samples.” Molly let out a throaty laugh and rolled off towards her equipment bag. She proceeded to gear down and pull on a pair of loose sweats and her usual gaudy sweater. Unbeknownst to her, yet not unnoticed by Mary, Sherlock tracked her every move with an inquisitive expression, only neutralizing his gaze when John let out a gasp at the walls contents. “I took a picture when everyone was attending to the girl. We should be able to decipher what it means as soon as the theatrics are over.”

“Theatrics?” John looked up as Sherlock inclined his head towards the arriving police force. John rolled his eyes and went back to examining the mat and wall with Molly.

“Give me a thousand kisses, a hundred more…” Sherlock snapped his head towards Molly at her murmured words, startling her.

“Repeat that.”

“I was reading what the wall says. It's a Latin love poem.”

“I didn’t realize your knowledge was more than clinical.”

Molly chuckled apathetically. “Comes with the territory really. Anatomy, physiology, psychology, philosophy, etcetera. Latin is a dead language, but still quite beautiful. I took extra credit courses in secondary and continued them here at university. It's been quite useful.”

“More than you may think. Can you translate the rest?”

“I can do one better. I have the book of poems in my room. Come by after and we’ll compare to your photo, but I think you have it opposite, Sherlock. I think the blood stain is important and the poem is the distraction. Why would somebody write Latin love poems in red paint under a mat?”

“How do you know it is paint and not blood?” Sherlock asked curiously and Molly rolled her eyes.

“Really, Sherlock?” He motioned towards the wall and she sighed. “The consistency for one, as well as the smell.” She sniffed close to the mat to make a point and stopped, eyes wide. “Wait. Do you….”

“I was wondering when you would notice that. It's a musky scent, a mix of aged blood and incense.” Molly gasped and covered her mouth when her head snapped up to meet Sherlock’s gaze. “Exactly Molly.” At that moment their ears were bombarded with a series of several message alerts in a row, each one sounding angrier than the last, if that was even possible. Sherlock looked at his phone and quirked an eyebrow. “Right on time, brother dear.”


	9. Fool Me Once, Shame on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to play...

Sherlock cocked his head slightly and frowned at his phone. John was waiting for the next set of directions and jumped when Sherlock let out a loud barking laugh and rushed over to Molly. He swept her up in his arms and spun her around, Molly’s eyes widened in surprise. He plopped her down and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Brilliant Molly! Just brilliant.” He chuckled again and shot off what seemed to be an amusing message to Mycroft. He was walking toward Greg Lestrade when his phone let out a twinkling bell sound as well as another two normal text alerts. Sherlock stopped to look at the first  message and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

**SAFE. You owe me dinner.**

He spun around and locked on Molly’s smug smile with narrowed eyes. _She must have changed The Woman’s alert when she had my phone earlier._

“Pavlov,” she retorted. Sherlock pocketed his phone and swiftly took the two long steps to get to Molly’s side. Caught off guard, she tried to take a step back and was grabbed by one of his arms snaking around her waist holding her against his body. Sherlock practically growled at her as he leaned down and whispered harshly in her ear.

“I’m not a trained dog Molly. You be pressed to remember that.”

“Yes dear.” She sighed and popped a kiss on the tip of Sherlock’s nose and wiggled her way out of his grip. She was gathering the last of her samples when Sherlock cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at him questionly.

Sherlock was smirking at her. “Well played, Hooper.” Molly threw her head back and laughed a full belly laugh, which was then cut short when she spotted Sherlock's altered posture. He had decided to check the other messages on his phone and seemed frozen in place, his jaw tense. “Garret!” he barked out. “Have there been any missing persons reports in the last 24 hours? Male, early 50’s, darker complexion, slight limp, light eyes, extremely fit, well dressed?”

“It’s Greg, you git! And no. Why?” Sherlock turned his phone towards Lestrade, who then dropped his head into his hands, scrubbing his face. “Oh bloody hell.”

John, Molly, and Mary had also gathered to catch a quick glimpse of the picture. It showed a close up view of the left side of a man tied to a chair facing the camera. He was barefoot with charcoal grey trousers, a formerly pristine white dress shirt now covered in dried blood. His head hung loosely forward, his hair disheveled. The room he was in was bare and indistinguishable, the only light coming from a window behind the chair, buildings blurred and unrecognizable.

“I know who that is.” Mary finally said after a minute of silence.

“I figured you would. He is related to the Prin...your teammate.” Sherlock glanced tentatively at Mary, hoping no one had caught his slip, but her knowing look proved otherwise.

Mary nodded. “It’s her uncle. He has been at almost every game since she started.”

“Almost every?”

“Yes, he wasn’t at the last one, but I did see him pick her up after the game. He seemed slightly agitated now that I think about it.”

“You knew already, didn’t you Mary?”

“Well, yeah. You would think it would be obvious with a derby name like Royal Pain.” Mary chuckled.

“What’s all this about then?” Lestrade chimed in. He was getting impatient with all the cryptic speak.

Sherlock huffed. “The derby player they call Royal Pain is actually a Princess in her home country and is here studying at Uni. The man in the picture is one of her bodyguards as well as her uncle.” He studied the picture for a minute then handed his phone to Lestrade. “Send the picture to your techs and get them to clean up the image in the window. I need to study my map of London.” With that he sat down and retreated into his Mind Palace. John took Sherlock's phone from Lestrade after he had forwarded the picture. He, Molly, and Mary examined the details while Sherlock was occupied.

Molly spoke first. “They didn't draw enough blood to kill him, just enough to stain the mat. He’s not dead in this picture, but if we don’t get to him soon, he may be. He’s losing a lot of blood.” She accidentally hit the back button and gasped. “John, rouse Sherlock. Quickly.”

“Molly, it's extremely difficult to get him out of his mind palace once he’s in there, short of a miracle really.” John gave her an indignant look and Molly rolled her eyes.

“Alright then, I’ll do it.” She swooped in and planted her lips firmly on Sherlock’s. He didn’t react  so Molly bit his bottom lip hard and still nothing. She released his lip and instead landed a great smack against his cheek. His head snapped sideways and his eyes shot open. He pinned her with a glare while rubbing his cheek.

“Now, what is so important that you had to pull me out of my mind palace like that?” She could tell he was angry, but she had a good reason to get his attention.

“Well, I asked John to do it, but he refused.” she smirked.

“Molly…” Sherlock spoke low in warning.

“Alright, sorry, but you need to read the next text message. It’s Jim.” Sherlock’s eyes went wide as he read it and he shot up out of the seat. It read:

**Tick-Tock**

**Sher-lock!**

**You have 12 hours to find me.**

**Olly olly oxen free!**

**-Jim Moriarty x**

“We need to find this man quickly. I have an idea of the general location of the building he’s being held, but I need the modified image to pinpoint it. Gavin? Any word?”

Lestrade rolled his eyes. “I sent it already. I should be getting something back in the next hour or two.”

“This is no time to faff about! A man’s life is being held in the balance and we have limited time to find him.”

“Well alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch. Why can’t you call Mycroft?”

“Molly pulled a prank on him earlier that put him in an ungenerous mood.” Sherlock turned to finish his lecture about taking the piss out of the British Government, but stopped short. “Molly, what are you doing?” She apparently had stolen his phone out of his pocket and was making a call. She held up her finger, silently signaling him to wait. She looked angry, maybe a bit amused.

“Listen here you over-inflated, egotistical, pretentious wanker! Moriarty is back and a dignitary’s life hangs in between life and death. You will get your bloody arse over it and help him. Do I make myself clear?” The warehouse was silent except for Molly’s harsh breathing. “Thank you, Mycroft.” She handed the phone back to Sherlock and proceed to pack her things, careful to not squash her crime scene samples. Everyone was staring at her wide-eyed and she sensed a trace of awe.

“What? We need his help. Sherlock, forward Mycroft the two texts from Jim; we need to get our samples to the lab. Greg, call one of us in an hour and let us know what you have.” She then began to walk out of the warehouse, but turned back when she didn't hear any other footsteps. “Come on, you lot! We don’t have time for this!” Finally Sherlock and John snapped out of their stupors and caught up with Molly. Mary hung back with the other skaters and flashed Molly a quick look. Molly smiled tentatively and nodded, letting Mary know she’d keep an eye on the boys.

“Ellie! Wait!” A clear voice rang out calling Molly’s attention and she turned back towards the sound.

“Yes coach?”

“If the warehouse is cleared by tomorrow, I want you to come to advanced practice. I want to see what you can do with a real challenge.” Sherlock snorted lightly and Molly swatted him playfully on the arm. John snickered.

“I’ll be there. Thank you. Let’s go, boys.”

As they exited the building, John couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a loud laugh. “If you can have a go at Mycroft like that, I’m sure you can handle advanced practice. Hooper: 2, Holmes: 0.”

Sherlock looked at Molly oddly. “Why do they call you Ellie? That's not your name.”

“Oh, it's my derby name.” Molly blushed making Sherlock grab her arm and spin her towards him.

“Molly, what is your derby name?”

She smirked and stuck out her chin proudly. “Elle Mentary. Number: 221B.” She winked at John. Sherlock’s eyebrows shot up and he immediately went into what they affectionately called ‘buffering mode.’

John chuckled as he ushered him along to campus behind the bright jumper bobbing along in front of them. “Hooper: 3, Holmes: 0. Wait until I tell Mary.”


	10. I Destroy, Only To Build Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their first solid lead and Sherlock sees his first hint of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long and I truly do apologize. I had a writers block and then a few plot bunnies came at me and multiplied into a series before I knew what was happening.
> 
> But I love this story and I wanted to continue it.

“Molly! Don’t you think that using that name and number for derby brings undue notice to your... _feelings_?” He looked around after several minutes of no answer. At his side he found a steaming cup of coffee (black, two sugars), printouts of the altered picture, a map of the city, and his mobile, but no Molly. Or John. He looked up and snorted. Sitting in front of him was a clean, bleached skull with a note taped to its podium. It read:

**‘This is Billy. Speak if you must, but know he will never respond. Enjoy! -Mx’**

“Alas, poor Yorick.” he mumbled under his breath and chuckled. He looked at his watch noting that only 35 minutes had passed and the altered pictures were already sitting in front of him. “Well, well, well, apparently brother dear has a soft spot for my derby girl.” He smirked. Taking a sip of coffee and humming in approval, Sherlock began to examine the pictures in front of him. He tried to memorize every detail, from the clotted blood patterns on the man shirt to the background image of the buildings nearby; each piece speaking to him as if composing a symphony. He closed his eyes once more and dove into his Mind Palace, rummaging through his extensive knowledge of the London streets.

Molly walked into the lab and stopped, fascinated by the sight that greeted her. Sherlock's eyes were moving rapidly beneath his eyelids, constantly swiping back and forth and up and down as if searching for something just beyond their reach. His long fingers were splayed out in the air in front of him, tapping and weaving about in an invisible rhythm. She watched him for several minutes when his eyes suddenly flew open. Molly jumped and swore when she spilled some of her hot coffee on her hand.

“I’ve got it, but we need to move fast. That building is slated to be demolished within the hour. John! Get your coat! We have to leave now!”

Molly gasped as her hand went to her mouth. Sherlock looked up at her as he shifted to put on his Belstaff.

“Hello Molly. Where's John?”

“He went back to help Mary. What do you mean the building is going to be demolished?! Is that man gong to die in there?!”

“Not if I can help it. Now, hurry up and put your coat on.” He was pulling out his phone to make a call while Molly took a large sip of her coffee. Unfortunately, Molly being distracted as she was forgot the coffee was hot and therefore began choking on the large sip. “Do be more careful. No not you Lestrade!” She glared at him through the tears that were streaming down her face. Sherlock reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief as he passed. He was out the doors of the lab within a minute, barking out orders to Greg on his mobile. Molly shrugged on her coat as she was scuttling to keep up with his long strides. Tears finally dried, she nearly crashed into him when he stopped on the curb. He is typing rapidly on his phone with one hand while he hails a cab with the other. Within minutes, one pulls up and Sherlock grabs Molly’s hand to follow him into the cab. She gasps at the contact and the slightly rough way he yanks her into the cab. He turns towards her, a bit of panic in his eyes before they settle to a neutral look. He spoke as he laced his fingers with hers, their hands in his lap.

“Stay strong Hooper, this man needs you. I need you...to examine the body. If there is one.” He lets out a frustrated huff and gives the cabbie the address. “I’ll double the pounds if you can cut the time in half! A man’s life hangs in the balance!” He let go of her hand to bring his own towards his face. He swept his face once and then settled them under his nose and closed his eyes. She knew this pose. Molly left him to his devices until the cab pulled up to an address minutes later. She could see Lestrade and Mycroft were already there arguing with what seemed to be a construction foreman. Well, Greg was arguing, Mycroft was more standing to his left looking bored. Molly sighed and placed her arm gently on Sherlocks.

“We’re here Sherlock.” his eyes popped open and he hurriedly shoved a few bills at Molly to settle with the cabbie as he flew out the door towards the building. After counting out the money she left the cab and joined Mycroft on the sidewalk.

“Miss Hooper.”

“Mr. Holmes.” he raised an eyebrow. Molly giggled. “Hello Mycroft. I apologize. It was only a joke. Anthea, are you cross with me?” Anthea glanced up at Molly and winked, never ceasing the constant typing on her mobile.

Mycroft’s lips twitched as he answered. “Surprisingly no harm done, but you’ll have to make it up to me...” Before he could continue there was a frustrated shout from the building. Molly shook her head and turned to begin the ascent to Sherlock’s location when a blonde blur rushed by her and cut her off.

“John?”

“Hello Molly! Life at stake and all that!” Molly shook her head and followed John at a more reasonable pace. They do have 12, no 11, hours to find the man. She had just gotten to the front door when she had to jump out of the way of the ball of flailing limbs rolling down the stairs and out the door. Once the great lump hit the pavement, Sherlock tried to disengage himself from John while shouting for Lestrade.

“John get off me! Graham! This building is now a crime scene. Call whoever you need to get it processed. Molly, I need you to collect samples for the lab before Anderson gets here and buggers everything up. Mycroft! Why are you here? I thought you didn’t do footwork.” His speech was rapid fire and everyone tried to keep up as best they could. He had finally disentangled himself from John, who was now calling Mary.

Molly looked to Greg for permission to proceed up the steps. He gave her a minute nod and added, “Be quick about it, yeah?” Molly nodded her assent and began to climb the stairs, Sherlock following closely behind her. She stopped in the doorway glancing around the room briefly to figure out where to start.

“Sherlock. There’s no body.”

“Astute observation Molly.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and pushed past her into the room. “He knew the building was going to be demolished, but he still took great care in eliminating all evidence of moving the body. The chair is here, the blood is here, but no body!” Sherlock's voice rose as he spouted his frustrations and paced the room. Molly had just finished collecting a blood sample from the chair when Sherlock shouted her name. Next thing she knew, she was buried under detective and Belstaff and a loud crashing sound had her gripping him to her with white knuckles. “Stay down Molly.” he whispered in her hair above her ear. “Please.” A shiver went down her back at the sensation of his hot breath on against her skin and the waiver of fear barely noticeable in his words. He lifted his head and tried to shout over the cacophony of noise that was happening around them and outside. “John! Get Molly out of here! For fucks sake!” Molly giggled under him and he attempted to look down at her with a stern glare, but his lips twitched up on the side. She had never heard him swear that forcefully before, especially for her benefit, but she tried to school her features as best she could before John came into the room.

John began helping both Sherlock and Molly to their feet while simultaneously ushering out of the room as fast as possible. When Molly looked back she could see a wrecking ball coming towards them and squeaked. She grabbed both John and Sherlock’s arms, propelling them forward and out the door of the room. She heard Sherlock hiss out a protest at being manhandled, but she ignored it for the time being. When she had looked in the room earlier, she had spotted a piece of paper folded in half and secured to the bottom of the overturned chair. She quickly slid to the floor, swearing at the splinters that embedded in her skin, but she kept moving. She needed her samples and the paper and she needed it now. She heard another shout from behind her and she grabbed her bounty as quickly and efficiently as possible, grasping the leg of the overturned chair instead of just the single slip of paper. She hauled the chair out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She turned on her heel with a triumphant grin on her face and came face to face with two identical seething glares.

“What? I rescued the chair. You should be thanking me.” She pushed past them and gingerly made her way down stairs, one hand on the banister and one holding the chair. A few stairs down and she squeaked again as she was gripped and lifted into Sherlock's arms and the chair extracted by John. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Sherlock’s shoulders and neck, but it didn’t feel right. His muscles were tight and the material under her fingers was sticky and warm. She pulled one hand back and gasped when she realized it was covered in blood. “Sherlock! Put me down. NOW.” He paused briefly, but kept walking out the front door.

“No.” He actually sounded like he was pouting, ever the petulant, stubborn child he was. He finally put her down outside the building, narrowly avoiding the chaos that surrounded them. She caught a small glimpse of Greg handcuffing a construction worker, copper cars surrounding the building as well as a few ambulances, before the EMTs surrounded her and Sherlock. John stood off to the side keeping the chair in a death grip, not even relenting when Anderson tried to take it for evidence. She smiled at that. John had no idea how important that chair was, but he held tight nonetheless.

Once both Molly and Sherlock’s thankfully superficial wounds were tended to and dressed, they were dragged over to Mycroft’s sleek black vehicle along with John and Lestrade, the chair safely ensconced in a large plastic bag and waiting for analysis.

“Explain why this chair was so important and why you risked your life for it. You already have blood samples.” Sherlock still wore a slight glare.

Molly smirked and turned to Greg. “Sorry I destroyed the crime scene, Greg, but I needed that chair.”

Greg chuckled. “I think the room is properly destroyed now anyway, considering someone took a wrecking ball to it.”

“I’ll still need to take a look at it. Before the debris is cleared.” Sherlock locked his hands behind his back and spoke to Lestrade, but he still had his hard eyes on Molly. She frowned.

“I had a perfectly legitimate reason for grabbing that chair. There is something taped to the bottom of it, but I’m not sure if it's from Jim, I’m sorry Moriarty, or our Latin poet.”

Sherlock’s eyebrows raised slowly. “There is definitely more than one person at work here. We are heading to St. Barts to use their lab.” Everyone but Mycroft seemed to look at him like he was more off his rocker than usual. “Well we can’t use the Uni labs, they don't have what we need.” He left out a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes up and towards his brother. “Mycroft?”

“It is done, brother mine.” Mycroft leaned towards Molly and whispered something into her ear, punctuating it with a slight brush of his lips on her cheek before straightening up and getting in his waiting vehicle, Anthea tight on his heels. Once he had driven away, everyone eyes were now on Molly instead of Sherlock; the former blushing slightly while the latter seemed to be slightly baring his teeth.

“We have full access to St. Bart's labs now, courtesy of Mycroft. He used a bit of his influence, but he just informed me that my internship acceptance there was also a factor.” Molly was fully blushing at this point and a loud cheer went up from the rest of the group. Sherlock's mobile decided to break up the celebration by pinging out a few text notices.

**Keep a close eye on your goldfish, little brother. -MH**

Sherlock growled as he answered his brother.

**As long as you keep your lips off her, Myc.**

**She is friends with my PA. I see her often enough to offer sincere congratulations. -MH**

Sherlock huffed and decided to check his other messages.

**The Palace is full. Let’s have dinner**

Sherlock ignored that one for the third. _Unknown number. Hmmm._

**You’ve wasted enough time!**

**I’m changing my mind.**

**A 6 hour expiration date.**

**Oh Sherlock, don’t be late!**

**-Jim Moriarty x**

“Hooper! Lab! Now!” He barked out the order and stormed off towards the building. Everyone stood frozen on the sidewalk until they heard his voice again. “He’s shrunk the window to 6 hours. Molly, I need you to analyze the chair and tell me what you find as quickly as possible.” Immediately everyone began moving: Sherlock and John towards the partially destroyed building, Molly towards the St. Bart's lab, and Greg back to NSY with the rest of his crew to analyze what they had collected.


	11. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ABANDONED

I am so sorry! I have had severe writers block and I can no longer access my writing at work. I normally would write on my breaks and lunch and not having my usual pattern has thrown me off considerably, but I have been getting little stories out here and there in the meantime. My writers block is finally clearing up and I'm hoping to have another chapter by the end of the month. I have half of it written and recently attended Sherlocked in LA. Let's just say inspiration has hit and I NEED to get it out.

Thank you to all who have commented and stuck with me!

As one of my favs says Davai! Let's do this. <3 GH


End file.
